Castle Of Glass
by RainbowFez
Summary: Chase is ceeping a big secret. Now that it soming out Douglas can only make one conclusion. Chase has started another rebelion. He is taking controle of the island and must be stopped. But he cant figure out why his favorite son would turn on them.


Hey Everyone. This is a new fanfiction I decided to write. It'll be short, probably tree of four chapters long, and maybe five thousand words. I just thought it up waiting for Easter lunch to finish cooking. I think it's a cool idea and hope you like it. Oh! And please review.

* * *

Perry grabbed Douglas by the sleeve and dragged him from his room at the academy.

"Let go of me woman" he shouted, trying to wriggle out of her grip. She pulled him into one of the security rooms. It was a small dark room. The only light came from the wall covered in screens, all showing different parts of the islands. "What is this" Douglas hissed, finally breaking free. HE would run but the beast stood between him and the door.

"The robots won't listen" She hissed at him. "I think there's something weird going on." Douglas didn't know if he should roll his eyes or be worried.

"What makes you think something's going on" Douglas asked. "Was there an attack?"

"No" Perry started.

"Did something get stolen" He interrupted.

"No" Perry said, trying to say more.

"Has someone been seen on the monitors?"

"No!" Perry shouted.

"Then what makes you think something is going on?" his voice filled with sarcasm. He didn't trust this woman as far as he could throw her, and he would never be able to pick her up.

"The monitor here was flashing with all these symbols" Perry explained, her hands waiving. "I didn't know what was going on and Chase was over there" she pointed out the door. "He came in and…"

"Did he say something was wrong?" The man asked. If Chase hadn't come to him then there's not a problem.

"No but…"

"Chase's smart enough to know if something's wrong" Douglas explained, trying to get past Perry.

"But he does know" Perry exclaimed. "He's hiding something!" Douglas paused. Chase was a goodie-goodie. He didn't break the rules let alone keep secrets.

"Why do you think that?" He asked, knowing the quickest way to get out of here was listen to this madwoman. He stepped back and stood still.

Perry jumped right back to the story. "When he came in here and looked at the screen his face when sheet white. It looked like he'd seen a ghost. I tried to ask what was wrong but he typed really fast and the screen went black. He told me there was no problem and ran from the room like it was on fire."

Douglas had to consider this for a moment. Terry Perry was a crazy manwoman but she didn't truly exaggerate. "I'll look into it" Douglas told her. "Don't tell anyone about this" Douglas said darkly.

"Shure thing Duggie" Perry flirted. Douglas shivered thanking god when she left the room. He couldn't handle having to fight her off. He was too distracted. Chase was his favorite. He had possibilities that his siblings couldn't dream of. He was his greatest creation. He'd worked out the ticks in Adam and Bree. If Chase was hiding something then there was something wrong. Chase didn't do that. He was ether in danger or not in control of his actions.

If someone has been able to take control of Chase's triton app He couldn't trust any of the bionic humans, even Leo. Pushing these thought to the back of his mind he decided to go through the computer. There was chance it held some information on what happened.

He typed on the keys in front of the monitor Chase had supposedly used. Everything seemed to be normal. None of the records had been accessed so it wasn't their technology they were after. Douglas pulled up the security tapes from that day. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Or that was what he thought until 11:46:54. All the screens went white. Someone had deleted twelve minutes of the security tapes.

Should he go to Donald? He'd need to know if something was going on. But if this was Chase's doing then he couldn't risk it. Donald would never believe his son was sneaking around. Instead of going to his brother Douglas began to go through all the tapes starting from the first day.

**E:OarjlajliaAERihlGHLAInjreiulawhrihlwih;oiqheoihniewnoiwesag**

While Douglas was rummaging through the videos Chase was sitting curled up on the couch in the room he shared with his siblings, moving his fingers across his tablet. What Douglas hadn't realized was Chase had been alerted the moment he started looking through the computer. Chase's hands were shaking slightly as he deleted data from the Academy's records. He should have known Perry would find out. He should have known he wasn't safe.

Chase's heart began to beat harder as he scrolled through all through all the incriminating data. He deleted almost all the records of the academy's energy use. He got rid of their list of weapons and experimental tech. He sifted through everything trying to get rid of everything. When Chase finally put the tablet down he was sweating through his shirt and panting heavily. His worst nightmare had come. They would find out! They would discover the truth. If they had found out before they left home he might be able to get away with it but not now. Now his secret was linked into the Academy's power grid. Now they were one. The Academy was becoming something Mr. Davenport would have never thought possible. Soon this island would be under his control… their control.

* * *

What is Chase doing!? Has he gone bad? Is he out for blood? Who is this other person he's referring to and what is the Academy becoming? You'll just have to find out ;) by reading the next chapter. I'll probably post it by Tuesday, hopefully Monday but I still need to work on my other stories. **PLEASE REVIEW! **If you have any stories you want me to write send me a PM and I might write it. I focus mostly on romances but might do something else if I like it.


End file.
